vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yugiri (Zombie Land Saga)
|-|Base= |-|Idol= |-|Zombie= Summary Yugiri (ゆうぎり Yūgiri) is a member of Franchouchou and one of the protagonists in Zombie Land Saga. She was an oiran who lived between the Bakumatsu and the Meiji Restoration eras in the 19th century. Her cause of death has not been shown, but is seen to have a deep cutting scar across her neck. She is usually the slow-paced big sister type in the group, but has a bad habit of quickly criticizing others for giving up - along with a slap faster than a human eye can see - even if they do not have such thoughts in the first place. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-C Name: Yugiri (her former identity); Zombie 5 / Number 5 (ゾンビィ5号 Zonbii Go-gō) (alias used as her open identity after being a zombie) Origin: Zombie Land Saga Gender: Female Age: 19 (Born 23/11/1863 and died 28/12/1882) by her death as a human; over 155 by the end of Arpino Live. Classification: The Legendary Heisei Period Idol (While she was alive); Zombie, Idol, Entertainer, Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Regeneration (High-Low to Low-Mid; can regenerate small biological portions of their body organs (like the heart, the lung or even the brain) and reattach separated limbs and even their own heads); Body Control (Can control limbs separated from the body parts); Acupuncture (Learns pressure points that can help relieving body pain and fatigue); Resistance to Electricity (Survived a lightning strike during a performance on stage. A similar lightning strike killed Ai Mizuno when she was alive as a human) Attack Potency: Street level+ (calculations) | Street level+ (Should be the same as before if not higher) Speed: Likely Athletic Human+, possibly higher travel speed and Peak Human reactions (calculations) but possessing Subsonic attack speed (slaps faster than normal people can react or even see - and faster she could hear properly from her targets) | At least same travel speed with Subsonic attack speed and reactions (Being able to react to all Franchouchou members, among which Saki and Tae can move at such speeds. Her combat speed should also be faster than before) Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human | At least same as before Striking Strength: Street Class+ | At least same as before Durability: Street level+ (Comparable to most members of Franchouchou) | At least same as before Stamina: Very High (Able to rehearse overnight and perform without sleep). Regeneration and body control allow faster rejuvenation of stamina. Range: Standard melee range normally. Can throw objects at several meters. Standard Equipment: None notable. Non-Standard Equipment: "Sagan Sip Z" (a medical gel-patch in parody to Salonsip Gel-Patch) Intelligence: Above average human in general affairs. Skilled in ancient Japan oiran / geisha arts and skills, including playing traditional Japanese music with a shamisen live. Shown to be generally friendly and empathetic and manage to help unite the group despite the members having strong characters. Weaknesses: She is the least knowledgeable in modern technology applications among the Franchouchou members, as shown in being confused with riding a bicycle, watching information over a computer, understanding photo ops in mini concerts, etc. Key: Pre-Tenzan training | Post-Tenzan training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Zombie Land Saga Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Zombies Category:Idols Category:Comedy Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Tier 9